


all full of good intent, swear you know best

by aceofdiamonds



Series: harry potter au [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofdiamonds/pseuds/aceofdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the Slytherin Quidditch star, Harry is a Gryffindor. The unspoken rules say they shouldn't be together. Their relationship suffers. Harry Potter!AU with not a lot of emphasis on the magic side of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all full of good intent, swear you know best

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is. I wanted to write a Harry Potter AU and this wasn't what I had in mind, I wanted fluff not the whole star-crossed lovers angst but that's what it turned into. Also, the Houses. I actually wrote this a few months ago when I had decided Harry was a Gryffindor which I don't anymore but if I changed it I would have to change the whole thing, so. I have a sequel if anyone is interested, and I have a third part that I have planned in my head but haven't got round to writing yet.

Louis is dozing when the bed dips and a warm body presses against his back. He’s ninety nine per cent sure he knows who it is but the sweet tang of Fizzing Whizbees that overwhelms his senses seconds later confirms his suspicions.

 

He doesn’t feel like waking up properly yet though so he simply pushes back against Harry’s chest and tilts his head so he can nose at his neck, the scent even stronger there as though the Harry has rolled his favourite sweet across his skin.

 

“What did you do this time, Lou?” Arms wind round his waist and, now he’s reminded of it, Louis feels the dull pain in his head and a slight twinge in his arm which he takes to be the results from his incident earlier.

 

“Wasn’t my fault.” He tries to defend himself because it’s true; from what he can remember after his blow to the head, it really _wasn’t_ his fault, not this time. “Was one of those bloody Bludgers again. I swear if McCormick wasn’t on my team...”

 

“Aren’t you supposed to hit them away from you?” Harry teases, his breath hot on Louis’ neck and his fingers drawing distracting shapes on his hips making Louis’ potion-addled brain spin. “Not much good are you?”

 

Louis sighs, both of them knowing what he’s about to say is pointless given he’s said it at least ten times before. “Harry, I’m a _Seeker_. I look for the Snitch. _That’s_ my job. Being a Muggle-born doesn’t excuse you anymore, just so you know. You’ve been watching me play the beautiful game for five years now. I know I’m pretty but please try and take something in.”

 

Harry chuckles throatily then there’s silence as he focuses his attention on making Louis squirm in the too-small hospital bed by moving the pads of his fingers further down so they’re brushing the top of the pyjama bottoms that Zayn brought him earlier.

 

“How did you know I was here anyway?” Although the house rivalry isn’t as bad as it used to be and he’s even friends with a few of them, Zayn refuses to go near Gryffindor tower and Louis can’t think of any other way Harry could’ve heard about what had happened during Slytherin’s Quidditch practice.

 

“Liam.” Oh. Of course. Zayn claims the house boundaries don’t apply to the Gryffindor Prefect (and all round Golden Boy in general) seeing as they’ve been best mates since they were five and the colours of their ties shouldn’t dictate who can talk to who. Louis often wonders why he can’t extend this to the rest of the school but never asks out loud because he quite likes Zayn and he’s a good partner in Potions since all Louis is good at is stirring the potion and sometimes even that ends badly, so Louis doesn’t want to say anything that could potentially fuck their friendship up.

 

Louis turns so they’re chest to chest and presses his lips to Harry’s exposed collarbone. He hears a breathy sigh from above his head and smirks against the skin, kissing it again. “They better not know you’re down here.” He says quietly but with a hint of warning that he can’t seem to keep away.

 

“Why d’you think I came at this time?” Harry replies, trying for a laugh but Louis can hear the way it’s forced and can feel the way he tenses against him. “They wouldn’t care anyway...” he adds after a moment and Louis’ stomach curls uncomfortably. He blames it on the painkiller potion wearing off.

 

“Gryffindors and Slytherins don’t mix, Harry. I don’t make the rules.”

 

When three minutes have passed and Harry still hasn’t responded, Louis lifts the arm that isn’t in a sling and snakes it round Harry’s neck, pulling him down so their lips are level. Harry doesn’t say anything. They lock eyes for another minute before Harry sighs, his breath hitting Louis’ lips and then they’re kissing; their mouths moving together gently as if they’re scared the other will break if they push too hard.

 

The kiss is soft and gentle and unlike anything they’ve done before, their kisses are usually hard, rushed, anything but gentle, but it’s what they both need at the moment so Louis sticks with it, yielding to Harry’s touch and the way his tongue is tracing his bottom lip like he’s spelling out a message only Louis is allowed to read.

 

Harry pulls away first and the look on his face tells Louis that he’s been forgiven, for now. He knows he shouldn’t care what other people think and if he loves – likes - a boy who wears red robes instead of green and sleeps in a tower instead of a dungeon then who cares? But it isn’t as simple as that and Louis kind of hates that he cares more about his reputation than he does about Harry. He doesn’t _mean_ to, that’s just the way Hogwarts, and therefore he, is.

 

“Just. Try not to fall off your broom again for a couple of months okay? There are only so many times I can be going for a midnight stroll.” Harry says, putting quotations round the last part making Louis laugh quietly and bury his head in Harry’s chest. “I can’t come visit you every time you hurt yourself. Your clumsiness means it happens too often.”

 

“It was a _Bludger_.” Louis protests but he knows it’s pointless – he fell off his broomstick last month and there had been no Beaters in sight; it had just been his own stupidity when he had jerked the handle too quick and tumbled through 60 feet of air. “I’m a good Seeker.” He adds indignantly.

 

Harry makes a dismissive noise at the back of his throat then leans down to drop a kiss on Louis’ forehead; just in case he didn’t know he was joking. “We’ll still beat you on Saturday.”

 

“It’s Slytherin versus Hufflepuff on Saturday, dipshit.” Louis giggles, his hair tickling Harry’s nose. “I caught the Snitch before Niall had even circled the pitch once last time.” He brags before raising his head and sighing at Harry in exasperation. “Jesus it’s lucky you’re pretty.”

 

“Oi! Who got full marks for their Transfiguration homework last week?!” Harry squawks.”Lucky I’m pretty, I’ll show yo –“

 

“Shh!” Louis lets out another giggle, pressing his hand against Harry’s mouth and effectively stopping him mid-rant. He raises an eyebrow at the way Harry is licking at his palm in an attempt to get him to move his hand. “Stop that, idiot. Do you want Pomfrey coming in here and finding us? No actually, don’t answer that.”

 

After another few minutes of lazily exchanging kisses the two boys drop off into a light sleep, Louis’ earlier injuries pushed to the back of his mind as he curls up beside his (secret) boyfriend. Their legs are tangled and their fingers are linked and when Harry wakes before sunrise the next morning to sneak back to his dormitory they both have identical feelings of longing in their stomachs as they prepare for another day of pretending the other doesn’t exist.

 

~

 

Harry’s always hated Divination. He picked it thinking it would be an easy pass but the Outstanding at the end isn’t worth the hours spent sweating in the darkened, enclosed room, Trelawney’s misty voice seeping in and out of his brain as he struggles to stay awake. He thinks longingly of Liam sitting in Ancient Runes several floors below and curses himself for not making better life choices.

 

“Mr Styles.” His elbow slips off the table and he rubs at it distractedly as he looks around for who’s calling his name, his brain still fuzzy from spending the night in a tiny hospital cot with Louis. He’s met with a dozen pairs of widened eyes; his classmates feelings towards the subject clearly very different to Harry’s. Trelawney is staring at him through her over-sized glasses and he stares back blearily. “Would you like to tell us what you can see in your crystal ball?”

 

He wouldn’t. He didn’t even know that’s what they were studying today, thinking the balls in the centre of each table were merely for decoration. “Um...” he stalls as he tries to come up with a plausible lie. “...there’s a green blur. A person maybe?” Ed scoffs from somewhere to his left and Harry flips him the finger under his arm. “Yeah. Yeah, a person and they’re...they’re on a broom.” He pauses for effect and squints into the ball in front of him, imagining Louis amongst the swirling haze of white smoke. “Oh! I think they’re falling...” He finishes with a grimace and a hopeful glance in Trelawney’s direction who’s looking like she knows he made the whole thing up but can’t decide if it’s worth calling him out on it.

 

“Let’s hope you saw Tomlinson falling on Saturday, Harry.” Lee from the table next to them calls over and the class laughs, Harry joining in albeit shakily. “We need Horan to catch the Snitch and knock Slytherin off the top.”

 

Harry finds it odd how the other three houses join up to go against Slytherin but when he voiced his thoughts to Louis a while ago he was answered with a shrug and a murmured _that’s the way it’s always been. they’re jealous see_ and then Louis had kissed him and it hadn’t been discussed again.

 

“Nah he’s too bloody good.” Harry tunes back in to hear Ed predicting the upcoming match’s outcome. “He can fly circles around Horan and their Keeper’s still Grimshaw isn’t it? Hufflepuff’s got no chance.”

 

Trelawney regains control before anyone can ask Harry’s opinions on how the game will turn out. He’s not that interested if he’s being honest; he turns up to every match that Louis’ in and snogs him in the changing rooms during all the other ones. The longer the game goes on for the better, and that’s the extent of his feelings towards Quidditch.

 

~

 

Louis is sweaty and shaking as he pushes Harry up against the cool metal of the lockers, the adrenaline from the match still pulsing through his veins and into Harry who lets out a low moan and grabs a handful of Louis’ tousled hair, jerking his head so he can get a better angle. Their jaws bump as their tongues tangle, groans leaking from their open mouths.

 

Harry slides his tongue along Louis’ bottom lip, knowing the effect it has on him and uses it to his advantage; flipping them round so he’s the one in control. His hands leave Louis’ hair and glide down his emerald Quidditch robes until he reaches the bottom of his thighs where he grasps gently then hoists Louis so his legs are around his waist, their chests pressed together.

 

Louis lets out a breathy giggle at the development and pulls away, “Told you we’d win didn’t I?” he smirks, licking a stripe down Harry’s cheek when he doesn’t immediately agree. “And you doubted me.” He gasps in mock astonishment then shrieks for real when Harry makes to drop him to the floor. “ _Harry_.”

 

“Mm.” Harry presses kisses along Louis’ jaw line and up to his eye, admiring the sharp cheekbones in the process. “Was just taking your latest injury into account.” He lies. “Didn’t think your performance would be up to its usual standard.

 

Louis just laughs again and waggles his now-mended fingers between their faces, relying solely on Harry to keep him up. “I’m unbreakable, Haz.”

 

“You’re unbearable.” Harry corrects him, joining their lips before Louis can think of a comeback. He’ll come up with one later and whisper it to Harry when it makes no sense but Harry will laugh anyway and roll his eyes because it’s Louis and Harry thinks anything that comes out his mouth is worth listening to (sometimes he wonders if he’s in love with Louis Tomlinson or simply in awe of him).

 

They hear a shout from outside the changing room door and Louis breaks away quickly, his eyes darting from left to right as he licks his swollen lips and looks for a way out. Gesturing for Harry to put him down, Louis links their fingers then leads the way through to the showers at the back, pushing Harry in first and turning on the water before following him in.

 

Harry bites back a yell as the freezing water cascades down his back and into his jeans. He hears Louis whisper something and then the Seeker is on his knees, flicking his fringe out his eyes and sliding down Harry’s zipper telling him he can be as loud as he likes because no one can hear them now.

 

He’s sneezing for a week but it’s worth it.

 

~

 

They’re in the kitchens. They always are when it’s Niall’s turn to choose where they meet. It’s two in the morning and the house elves are asleep or doing their duties around the castle so the other four bully Liam into making hot chocolate and finding their hidden stash of Ice Mice and Chocoballs.

 

“We’re running low, boys.” Niall announces when he peers into the box Liam chucks him.

 

“Time for a trip to Hogsmeade soon.”

 

“There’s just been one, Lou.” Zayn points out, “There won’t be another for ages.”

 

“You’re forgetting who you’re talking to, Malik.” Louis replies, waggling his finger in Zayn’s face before turning and winking at Harry. “You up for it, babes?”

 

Harry blows on the top of his hot chocolate, spilling cream down his sleeve in the process, and shrugs. “Only on Friday. I’ve got my OWLs coming up.”

 

He dismisses the _geek_ and _swot_ taunts with a wave of his hand, pulling Louis against him and nuzzling his neck, the heat radiating from the older boy coupled with his unique scent makes his head spin and he suddenly feels sleepier than he did a few seconds ago. “Shut up. I’m failing everything apart from Transfiguration.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, mate.” Liam says comfortingly, patting Harry’s head on his way past. “I was getting Dreadfuls for the whole year then ended up with nine OWLS, most of them E’s. You just need to study a bit more.” The _maybe spend a bit less time with Louis_ hangs in the air for a moment before Liam’s moving on, settling beside Zayn and watching as his best friend chucks bits of parchment at Niall who’s charming them to fly around his head.

 

“How are you failing Charms?” Niall asks curiously, giving his wand a flick and sending the levitating scraps across the room to dance around Harry and Louis instead. “I didn’t think that was possible.”

 

Harry tries not to answer snappily; it’s not Niall’s fault he’s naturally gifted when it comes to that particular subject (when it comes to most subjects actually. No one, including Niall, understands what he’s doing in Hufflepuff instead of Ravenclaw.), and he does sound genuinely curious about the fact that someone struggles with his favourite subject, but Harry’s fed up of feeling like the stupid one out of his circle of friends. “Not everyone’s a know-it-all like you, Niall.”

 

Zayn’s eyes flash protectively, “You know he’s not like that, Harry.”

 

Zayn’s right; Niall doesn’t look like the typical model student but he also doesn’t show off about the fact that he is one. It’s always the teachers or one of the other boys or, a lot of the time, Harry himself, who brings up Niall’s cleverness.

 

But Niall doesn’t look affected by the comment, simply laughing and flicking his wand again, causing the dozen scraps of parchment to flutter to the floor. Another swish has them piled up neatly at the edge of the table. Harry fights the urge to knock them to the ground, half because he knows Niall will them back in a perfect stack in less than a second and half because he’s working on being more mature, and he doesn’t think doing something like that will help.

 

“So Friday yeah?” Louis pipes up suddenly, having remained silent throughout their conversation. He flashes a small tentative smile at Harry and when Harry returns it, his heart beats that bit faster at the innocence of the gesture. Louis is all talk; sharp cheekbones and Quidditch star but underneath it all he’s just a sixteen year old boy with security issues and a heart the size of the Giant Squid.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Niall gives his wand a casual flick just as Harry’s lips are about to meet Louis’ and suddenly Harry finds himself picking himself off the floor on the other side of the kitchen. He glares at the blonde boy who’s eating an Ice Mouse calmly while the others laugh loudly, the sounds bouncing off the high ceiling and back to Harry who rubs his arse and grins ruefully at Niall. “Guess I deserved that.”

 

Niall winks.

 

~

 

“Can’t believe we got detention.” Louis grumbles from his position in front of the largest trophy cabinet. “We _never_ get caught.”

 

“There’s a first for everything.” Harry mumbles, concentrating on polishing the large gold shield until it shines. “The Firewhiskey probably didn’t help.”

 

“S’pose not.” Louis agrees, glaring at the trophy he’s spent the last ten minutes cleaning then sinking to the ground. “Time for a break.”

 

Harry eyes the door, expecting Mrs Norris to come slinking into the room then reporting back that they weren’t working but when no yellow eyes appear he throws down his cloth then joins his boyfriend, groaning with relief as he tips his stiff neck back. While his eyes are closed he feels Louis lift his left wrist to check the time on his watch, fingers threading through his own as Louis announces “Half an hour left.”

 

Harry ignores what he’s spent the last hour going over in his head ( _learn to ignore Louis and focus on studying_ ) and lifts one side of his mouth into a lazy smirk. “Plenty of time to have a bit of fun.”

 

Louis’ eyes glint then darken with lust before he pulls Harry down by the collar and smashes their lips together, his tongue slipping into Harry’s open mouth. “You’re a bad influence, Styles.” He murmurs into the kiss and Harry just huffs and pulls him closer.

 

~

 

The Quidditch final is coming up and so are Harry’s OWLs. He spends most of his time in the library with Ed and sometimes Louis drops by to distract him for an hour or two but only if no one else is around. Ed tells Harry frequently that he’s an idiot for putting up with him but Harry just flips him off then turns his head so all he can see are the pages of his textbook which tell him the advantages and disadvantages of using Gillyweed to breathe underwater.

 

“There’s a Hogsmeade trip this Sunday to celebrate Slytherin winning the Quidditch cup, you going?” Louis slips into the seat beside Harry and immediately props his feet up on the Gryffindor’s lap. He’s not wearing shoes.

 

“The final’s on Saturday, Gryffindor still have time to get their shit together.” Harry reminds his boyfriend, knowing it’s pointless. “With you?” He adds and he kind of hates how hopeful it sounds.

 

Louis shrugs, averting his eyes and tugging a textbook over to him. Harry doesn’t miss the way he’s trying to avoid the question. He lets Louis flip through a few pages, watching his nose wrinkle when he reads something disgusting (he tries not to find it cute, he really really does but it’s _hard_ ). It’s _The Dark Protection: A Guide To Self-Protection_ which includes detailed diagrams of curses gone wrong so Harry’s not surprised Louis’ face is scrunched up.

 

However, when Louis’ gotten through at least ten pages and has shown no sign that he’s going to answer Harry’s question any time soon, Harry takes matters into his own hands and yanks the book from Louis.

 

“You don’t want to be seen in Hogsmeade with me do you? Not in front of Zayn and Aiden and the rest of the school. No, you just want me for a quick shag behind The Hog’s Head where no one can see us. Isn’t that right?”

 

Louis fiddles with his fringe then looks up at Harry with wide eyes. “I just –“

 

“Fuck the rest of the school, Louis!” Harry exclaims, completely forgetting they’re in the library. It’s empty apart from them but still. The librarian doesn’t like noise _at all_. “I know you like to think you’re special, babe, but no one gives a fuck who you’re shagging. It doesn’t matter what house you’re in, that doesn’t dictate who you can talk to and who you can’t. You talk to Niall fine so when are you going to get it into your fucking head that you being a Slytherin and me being a Gryffindor _makes no difference_ to anyone.”

 

Harry is breathing harshly at the end of his speech, glaring at Louis expectantly. The other boy doesn’t say anything; simply picks up the book again and flicks to the page he was at before, finding Hinkypunks more interesting than Harry.

 

“Be like that then.” Harry snaps childishly, gathering up his books at lightning speed and shoving them in his bag, storming from the library and saving the librarian from shouting when she comes over to see what’s going on.

 

He misses the way Louis’ eyes glaze over as he watches Harry walk away from him. He misses the only sign that shows Louis cares.

 

~

 

Louis catches the Snitch in less than fifteen minutes which makes the final result 220 – 60 – a Slytherin victory, just like he predicted. Harry stands back and watches as the pitch swarms with students decked out in green and silver, the rest of the school grumbling and making their way back into the castle or over to the lake to make the most of the sun, saying it’ll be different next year. They say that every year and nothing ever changes.

 

“You coming, Haz?” Liam nudges him in the ribs making him jump and turn his gaze from Louis who is being hoisted onto the rest of his team’s shoulders and carried off the pitch. They haven’t spoken since Monday. They’ve never gone this long without talking before and Harry doesn’t know what to do with himself. He can’t eat, can’t sleep, can’t think.

 

“Yeah.” He leads the way back to the castle, only half listening to Liam’s thoughts on the match, the rest of his brain reliving the last things he said to Louis for the hundredth time this week. “You and Zayn are still best friends right?” He doesn’t miss the confused look on Liam’s face but doesn’t elaborate until Liam nods his head. “And the fact that you’re in different – some might say _enemy_ – houses...that doesn’t affect your friendship?”

 

“No. The house thing is stupid. It doesn’t matter what The Sorting Hat thinks, if you’re friends you’re friends, regardless of what colours you wear or where you sleep.” Liam slings his arm around Harry’s shoulders and pulls the younger boy against him as they reach the Fat Lady. “This isn’t to do with a certain Seeker is it?”

 

Harry knows that Liam can tell when he lies so he doesn’t try and instead settles for jerking his head aiming for somewhere between a nod and a shrug. “He’s just being a fucking _prick_.”

 

“Language.” The Fat Lady admonishes him and he stares up at her defiantly. “Are you going to stand around talking all day? I have places to be you know.”

 

“This is your job.” Harry tells her as Liam says the password and she swings open with a huff, the boys scrambling through, Liam apologising for Harry’s behaviour. Harry continues what he was saying before they were so rudely interrupted. “Yeah. He’s terrified of what everyone will say if we come out. I tried telling him no one cares but he won’t _listen_.”

 

“It’s Louis.” Liam replies as though that explains everything and the thing is, it does, sort of. Louis’ always been a closed book, using humour and confidence to deflect any sort of unwanted attention or from admitting any feelings he doesn’t want to. Over the last five years Harry’s fallen in love with a boy who’s so complicated even Niall can’t work him out and that kid’s a genius.

 

~

 

“Alright, lads?” One minute Harry is talking to Ed, the next Louis is all around him; his arm heavy on his shoulder, his voice loud in his ears. “You buying us a drink, Sheeran?” It’s only then that Harry notices Liam, Zayn and Niall talking and laughing behind Louis.

 

It’s kind of impossible to say no to Louis (Harry’s tried) so after a couple of muttered curses Ed’s making his way to the bar in The Three Broomsticks, the other three following and leaving Harry alone with Louis. Harry keeps his head down, suddenly fascinated with the table.

 

“I was a dick.” Louis murmurs his voice barely audible above the chatter in the pub. “And I’m sorry, Harry. I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Harry hears himself reply but he’s not sure why; he _does_ worry about it so why shouldn’t Louis?

 

“No. I’m an idiot. I was too caught up with what everyone would say about us dating that I didn’t realise that no one would say _anything_ and it’s all just in my head. I was wrong and stupid and really, I am sorry.”

 

“So what are we going to do?” Harry asks, not wanting to give in straightaway but there’s a warm glow in his stomach from Louis’ words and man, he’s a sucker for good apologies.

 

“I’ll take care of it. Don’t you worry your pretty little head.” Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s cheek before he has time to react and then he’s gone; pushing his way through the crowd and yanking Niall with him, ruffling the blond’s hair and making him yelp as they leave the pub.

 

Harry wonders what Louis means when he says _he’ll take care of it_ but then Ed’s back and moaning about how _that bloody Tomlinson owes him a drink_ , and he doesn’t dwell on it any longer.

 

~

 

Harry’s cutting up his bacon the next morning when he feels arms snake round his neck and lips press against his cheek.

 

“What are we eating then?”

 

“We?” Harry feels like his grin is splitting his face in two but he manages to regain a neutral expression and swivels on the bench to stare up at Louis who is smiling at him nervously.

 

“Mind if we join you?” The third years near Harry gasp when Zayn and Niall squash in beside them, Niall grabbing something from every bowl and Zayn eyeing the sixth year girl a couple of people down.

 

Harry moves over to make room for Louis but instead of sitting down; Louis grabs Harry’s hand and pulls him to his feet.

 

“This public enough for you?” Harry’s heart is beating too fast in his chest and the entire hall is silent and of course Louis had to do something dramatic like this because he doesn’t do things by halves and that’s one of the things Harry both loves and hates about him.

 

“It’s perfect.” He laughs, his hands moving to Louis’ waist and pulling him closer. One hand moves up to play with the emerald and silver tie, noting how different it is from his own. “You sure you want to do this, Lou?”

 

“It’s a bit late to back out now.” Louis replies, his eyes dancing with laughter. “I know you’re not very observant, Hazza, but we have the room’s attention and we’re standing a bit too close to be the enemies we’re supposed to be.”

 

Harry nods his agreement then takes a breath and presses his lips to Louis’. A hundred emotions thunder through him ranging from fear to lust to happiness as Louis opens his mouth and allows Harry to slip his tongue inside. They don’t take it too far (it is breakfast after all) and they’re smiling too much to keep it going for much longer.

 

“I really like you.” Harry murmurs, grinning when Louis ducks his head into the crook of Harry’s neck, giggling at the absurdity of what they’ve just done.

 

“I like you too.” He whispers back then steals another kiss, pulling away before Harry has time to reciprocate. People go back to their breakfast and the world doesn’t end. Louis might have once said the rules were that Gryffindors and Slytherins don’t mix but neither of them has ever been good at following the rules.

 

end.


End file.
